


Complicated Is Our Easy

by fulltimesuperhero



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/F, F/M, Jaime loves his kids, Jon isnt related to Dany, M/M, Ned Stark Lives, Robb deserves to live, Sansa deserves love and affection, Sex Is Fun, Yara bangs the whole female campus, also arya is kind of gay, basically just sex, because Joffrey is a piece of shit, because dogs are perfect, everyone has a dog, except Joffrey, idk if Theon/Sansa will happen, rickon is dead, shaggydog too, so be prepared for lesbian sex, so is alcohol, so they can bang, with a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulltimesuperhero/pseuds/fulltimesuperhero
Summary: The Game of Thrones Characters go to the Westeros University AUSex is happening, so if you're not that kind of person you better stay away.





	Complicated Is Our Easy

**Author's Note:**

> A side note to start:  
> I'm from Germany, so my English isnt perfect, mistakes will happen and honestly I kinda don't care about that, if you don't like it, I'm sorry. They study in the USA but please just act like they study in Germany because I don't know shit about studying in America ;P  
> Now enjoy. :)  
> PS: I'm absolutely not the best writer, I tried my best but it's definitely not perfect.

"Hey." Robb Stark greets his adoptive brother Jon Snow, a beer in one hand, his wife Talisa in the other.  
"Good evening", says Jon and raises his own beer. "Come, sit with me, brother." Talisa guides her kind of drunk husband onto the bench next to Jon. The noises from all the other collegians around them.  
"What are you doing here?", asks Robb with a crooked smile. "I know you hate those college parties."  
"Actually, Gendry wanted me to come here and now I can't find him and I think I'm about to leave", Jon sets right and takes a very big sip out of his beer can. "But I can only return that question. You're becoming a dad in, what, less than two months?"  
Talisa answers for Robb, because all he can do is grin like he never did before. "Well, that's the reason we're here. Robb sweared that he only wants to get wasted once before our little prince and princess see the light of the sun and then we heard that there is a party here, so, hello." To be honest, Jon loves Talisa. He always loved her. She's the perfect match for his brother, a kind, strong woman with one of the biggest hearts Jon has ever met. But then something catches his attention.  
No wait. _Someone._  
Jon has never seen her before. And that's not normal, because everyone on campus, everyone who attends the Westeros University, knows Jon Snow. And Jon knows the people who know him. At least he knows what they look like.  
But this girl over there, she can't not be noticed. Blonde, almost white, long hair with slight curves. And her dress. Her dress does not look like it belongs on a college party. It's navy blue and majestic. "Who is that?" Jon nudges Robb. "Who's that girl over there?" "That, my dear brother, is Daenerys Targaryen. She and Daario Naharis came from the Essos University because something happened there. Well, I don't know how she managed to convince our university that she can just go on studying like nothing happened in another college, but she did. Arya got to know her this morning, Daenerys has three dogs that even Nymeria isn't exactly not afraid of." "I bet Ghost would not even fear them." Jon gets a little bit dreamy thinking about his albino Nothern Inuit Dog, one of a litter of six puppies, one for each Stark child. Even if Jon doesn't have their name, he still is one Stark. Most people think that he's the bastard of Eddard Stark, but he's not. As Jon lets his glimpse slide up and down her body, she suddenly looks at him. Like, right at him.  
Her big, blue eyes kind of stab him with their pureness. A normal guy would have fallen for her immediatly. But Jon Snow does not fall for girls.  
He tried it once. Turned out bad.  
"Oh my god, Jon Snow!", someone screams. Jon turns around and spots a brunette girl, he doesn't remember her name, but at some point she was friends with his sister Sansa.  
"Yup, that's me", he confirms.  
"You look even better than then, Jon. I love you."  
"You are a very drunk girl, so go home and get some sleep." Jon tries to be responsible, he really does. It's in his nature, to act responsible. Well, she's not in for that option. And before Jon can change anything, she's right onto his lap and her lips lay on his mouth. The last thing Jon sees before the girl's hair take his view, is Daenerys Targaryen's amused face and a brown bearded man behind her, gently grabbing her hips.

Jon didn't intend to land in the apartment of Sansa's ex-friend, but he kind of is there now. And she kind of opens his belt with her hands going into his boxers. This is not uncommon. There are fuckboys on campus, but no one is getting as much sex as Jon (maybe Yara, but she's just in for girls). Even though he doesn't implie it in every conversation, he doesn't go to girl to get them into his bedroom. They all do it. They all are the ones who guide him home, taking off their clothes. And even if it wasn't Jons first intention, he never says 'no' to sex.  
Why should he? Sex is fun. Everyone knows it. And with a little bit alcohol flowing through his veins, it's even better. "You like it?", asks the girl, while going down and starting to blow him. Jon would really like to say 'no'. This girl it fucking bad at it. This is not a proper blowjob. This is not even a blowjob. What she's doing is just a huge amount of crap. He does not want to own that knowledge, but Jon can tell if someone is good in bed or not. He had so much sex and blowjobs and handjobs that he lost count. This also means that Jon is very able to please every different kind of girl.  
"Mmmm, that's good, isn't it?" The brunette tries to make him feel good. Nah, not working. But it's too late to stop this thing and Jon doesn't want to be rude. Maybe she's better with sex.  
'God, please let her be better with sex or this night is a waste of time', thinks Jon while hauling her up. Okay, she's not even an eight out of ten. A six. Six and a half if Jon is generous. And then something happens. Something he clearly does absolutely fucking not want to fucking happen.  
The brunette under him with her hazel eyes turns in Daenerys Targaryen. _Now_ Jon's horny. That's creepy. Is he hallucinating? Well, kinda. It's a wish of him, that's for sure. Not normal. Jon's not the kind of boy who looks at women and wants to bang them. He just does when it's an oppurtunity.  
"Oh my god, Jon, you're so good", the girl moans and Jon's hallucination disappears; together with his extra horniness. He knows, he knows he's good, even if he's absent-minded. A loud scream leaves the girl's mouth as she comes hard. A privilege that's not granted for Jon this evening. She's just too bad to please him.  
So he doesn't want to spend the night in her apartment and leaves right after the sex.

"She wasn't talented, was she?", Samwell Tarly asks, Jon's best friend. To be honest, he's actually not living with Jon, he shares a shabby apartment with his girlfriend Gilly and her son Sammy. But Jon texted him and Sam as the nice friend he is, immediatly rushed over to him.  
"She was one of the worst I have ever had." Jon doesn't like to talk about his sex life, he only tells Sam.  
"Is that the reason you asked me to come over?"  
"No. It's another girl", Jon admits.  
"Since when does Jon Snow has problems with ordinary women?" Sam smirks. The last time Jon really cared for a girl was in eighth grade. With his girlfriend Ygritte. Beautiful, beautiful dead Ygritte.  
"She's not ordinary. Her name is Daenerys Targaryen and she looks like she was made by god himself. But as you know, I'm not excatly interested in her. However, as I was having sex with that girl, Daenerys came to my mind."  
"Oh no."  
"Yes."  
"What are you going to do about it?" Good question. Jon has no answer. Bang her? No, not his style. He wants to, okay, but that's not the point.  
"I don't know."  
The typical discomfort-face crawls on Sams face. "I would say 'just forget her', but that won't work. You could try sleeping with random girls and hope that someone is so good, that Daenerys gets out of your mind."  
"You know that that's not me."  
"You sleep with a lot of women to say this", Sam laughs. "Don't even try to deny it. Everyone on campus wants you. Even Loras Tyrell."  
"No, he's not. He's interested in Tommen Baratheon, everyone knows it."  
"For that he's very clingy towards you." Sam's right. And if Jon would be bisexual he definitely go for Loras. He's a real life Prince Charming.  
"It's okay. Give me one day and I'll never think of Daenerys again."

That plan goes wrong exactly the next day, when Jon's on his normal morning walk with his dog Ghost, he also took Robb's Grey Wind and Arya's Nymeria with him. As he's casually walking in the forest, the pets chasing each other around him, he hears someone. Ghost is immediatly by his side, growling in protection of his owner.  
"Boy, it's okay, we'll see who it is", Jon calms Ghost.  
"It's me, Daenerys. We saw each other yesterday." The frickin' angelic girl comes around the corner. Three dogs next to her. Three dogs that look like fucking bears. Bigger than every four-legged friend Jon has _ever_ seen in his entire life. They're fucking scary, the black one in particular.  
"Drogon, stay down. Viserion, Rhaegal, come here. Do not move! I tell you, do not move!", Daenerys commands them. Grey Wind and Nymeria start getting scared, but Ghost doesn't leave Jon and continues growling.  
"No, Ghost, stop it. They're no threat!" With his words the Nothern Inuit Dog begins calming down. "Sit, Nymeria, Grey Wind, Ghost, sit down. Stay!" Then Jon turns his attention to Daenerys. "What breed is that?"  
"Oh, I have no clue. I found them as pups and now they're my children." Love appears on her face as she strokes Drogon. Jon understands why his siblings' dogs aren't that brave. He makes one step in Daenerys' direction. Drogon begins to bark, opening the massive mouth and showing fucking sharp teeth.  
"He's a little protective", Daenerys says cold. Again, she's wearing a stunning gown in the color of sapphire. And it enhances her boobs. Like, really. They catch Jon's eye and he's not able to look away. She noticed. Of course she did. It's kind of impossible to not notice. A little smirk hits her lips as she sees his discomfort. "Well, I'll walk on now", Jon coughs. "Come on, our morning walk isn't finished yet." And on command all dogs stand up and follow him, past Daenerys and her god damn bears.

"Where were you?", wonders Arya, stroking Nymeria. "You took longer than expected." Jon's sure it would be a very bad idea to tell Arya that before he brought home Grey Wind and Nymeria, he had to jerk off in his apartment because the thought of Daenerys breasts won't leave his mind.  
"I walked your dog", he replies dry. "You could thank me."  
"Thank you." Arya smirkes and places a briefly kiss on his cheek.  
"Arya since when are you so sweet?", jokes her older brother just to be answered seconds later by their dad.  
"Your sister has finally figured out how to teach Nymeria to pick up her sword. It's stupid." Eddard Stark laughs and earns an amused but also kind of angry glance from Arya.  
"Do not laugh at me, father. I could kill you withou even grabbing my sword from under the bed."  
"There is a reason the sword needs to be under your bed", says Jon. His little sister would be considered dangerous by some. With only her seventeen years she's able to knock you with only one hand and not even moving that much. She started doing krav maga at the age of five, trains fighting with a sword twice a week with her trainer. "Because if you were allowed to take it with you to school, you'd be in prison far by now."  
"You know I wouldn't kill anyone, Jon!"  
"You'd threaten them and they'd die of fear", he jokes. A very small smile sneaks onto his mouth. The same mouth he imagined to put on Daenerys lips and various other body parts fifteen minutes before coming to this house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will be continued, of course. I'm just that kind of person writing from time to time, this chapter is not finished yet.


End file.
